Invitations
by Spova rules15
Summary: The circumstances on how Branch received each invitation from Poppy


**I don't own any of the characters. They are all owned by DreamWorks Animation**

"I'm so excited!"

Eight-year old Princess Poppy was very cheerful and energetic today. Tomorrow will be her ninth birthday. It would be a very huge party. Poppy was so excited that she can't help but skip as she traveled around the village.

She invited everyone to the party. Guy Diamond. Smidge. Chenile. Satin. Creek. Biggie (and Mr. Dinkles). Suki. Everyone in the village.

She had one card left and she realized who she didn't invite.

Branch.

She went to go look for him. In her mind everyone deserves to be at the party and no one should be left out. Ever since Branch turned grey he lived in an isolated part of the grass, away from the village. He began to build a bunker to be safe from the Bergens. Poppy can't help but feel sorry for him. Turning grey is a troll's worst nightmare. It means that your optimism and happiness is drained and replaced by cynicism and sadness. She can't imagine how it feels to be depressed and never happy.

Poppy had a very hard time finding the bunker. There were no signs or any indication of it. She kept walking until she caught a glimpse of black hair. She immediately knew it belonged to Branch. When she came closer she saw him more clearly. He was carrying a batch of crops in both arms.

Poppy called out to him. "Branch!"

Branch heard her and immediately turned around. "Poppy?" He was perplexed on why she was here. She shouldn't be traveling alone or she could get attacked by bugs or caught by a Bergen. "What are you doing here?"

Poppy came up to him. "I'm here to invite you to my birthday party tomorrow of course." She opened the card that she hand-crafted. It had a huge paper cutout version of herself with words that said "You are Invited to Poppy's Birthday Party," followed by glitter that splattered out. "So will you come?" Poppy asked waiting for his answer.

Branch looked at Poppy and said his answer flatly. "No." He turned around and proceed to carry the crops to bunker.

Poppy was shocked and started to follow him. "But why not? The whole village is going to be there. It'll be full of singing and dancing! It'll be very fun!"

Branch stopped and turned towards her. "I'm not going to your stupid party. I rather be eaten by a Bergen."

Poppy tried one last attempt to convince him. "Please Branch, the party won't be fun if everyone isn't there. I really would like for you to come" She said while handing him the invite.  
Branch put down the crops and smiled. He took the card and looked at her. Poppy was excited that he was coming. She was so happy that she proceeds to give him a hug…

…...until he crushed the card in his hands right in front of her. "Enjoy your dumb party." Branch picked up the crops and walked to his bunker.

Poppy was shocked and heartbroken. She ran back to village as tears began to form in her eyes.

 _Troll Village_

She eventually made it to her pod. Her father, King Peppy, heard her come in and glad she was back. His expression became worried when he saw her tears. "Poppy?" He hugged her in his arms for comfort as she cried. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern. Poppy looked up to her father. "It was Branch." She said. "I… I... I went to invite him to my birthday party. I was hoping for him to come but he said he would never come to my stupid party and crushed my card."

Peppy comforted his daughter. "Oh, Poppy. I'm sorry that you had to see that. Don't let it bother you. After all you have a birthday party to look forward to tomorrow. Besides you'll have the whole village celebrating. One person missing shouldn't prevent you from enjoying your special day."

Poppy sniffed and her father wiped her eyes. "Daddy, why is Branch like that?" "He's grey, very mean, and he doesn't like singing or dancing. All trolls are happy and love singing and dancing but is he the only one who doesn't?"

Peppy responded to her question. "I don't know Poppy. Branch is different from all of the other trolls. He pushes people away and doesn't let anyone in. We don't know what caused him to lose his colors. I'm pretty sure that he will come through someday and I'm positive that you will help him."

Later that day Poppy laid on her bed as her father kissed her goodnight and turned out the light. Poppy had a hard time going to sleep so she decided to get up and go to her window and stare at the night sky. Her father's words replayed in her mind.

 _"He pushes people away and doesn't let anyone in."_

Poppy was confused. Why was Branch like this? Why did he have to be so mean and push people away? She couldn't think of any reason on why he wouldn't let people in. how would he make friends? She thought. Poppy couldn't even understand why he prefers to be isolated and alone. She can't imagine how it must feel to be alone with no friends, just the thought of it makes her feel sad.

 _"I'm pretty sure that he will come through someday and I'm positive that you will be the one to help him."_

Poppy began feel something rise in her. A sense of determination and purpose. She will make sure that Branch will be happy. She will make sure that he will regain his colors. Everyone deserves happiness and Branch shouldn't be left out. From this day forth, Poppy made it her mission to restore his happiness.

 _The Bunker_

Branch sat in the chair while the card laid on the table. He repaired the card he crushed to its original prime. He couldn't help but feel compelled to stare at it and analyze its design. He signed as he recalled his interaction with Poppy. Branch felt bad for the words he said to her. He felt even more bad that he crushed it in front of her. He really wanted to go but he couldn't let himself celebrate while the Bergens are looking for them. He couldn't let himself get lost into happiness after what happened to his grandma. Branch knew that Poppy didn't mean any harm. Despite how annoyingly energetic she is, he appreciated her positive attitude and her thinking about him. He decided to keep the card for two reasons: in honor of her attempt and her wonderful craftsmanship.


End file.
